Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel92/Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty IX - Krystianwolski
Witam was serdecznie już w IX Wieczorze u Madame Rosmerty... który jest w sumie XI i pojawia się po X. Trochę zagmatwane, ale wracamy do tradycyjnej formy Wieczorków. Mamy już sierpień, ale spokojnie, oto przed wami lipcowy (nareszcie) wieczorek. Po długiej przerwie wracamy do cyklu. Wieczorek przeprowadziłam z Krissem, zajęło to trochę czasu, ale mam. Mam nadzieję, ze będziecie w pełni usatysfakcjonowani. Kim jest Kriss... oto kolejny członek naszej kadry. Kriss już w sumie można określić, że lata piastuje stanowisko Administratora... Nie ma o opisywać, wszystko macie poniżej, zapraszam ;). BlackAngel: Dziękuję serdecznie, że znalazłeś czas na krótką wywiado-rozmowę. Krystianwolski: Również dziękuję osobie, która zgłosiła mnie do wywiadu i zachęcam wszystkich użytkowników naszego fandomu do lektury. B.A.: Masz rację. Zapraszamy ;) Na wiki jesteś znany jako Krystianwolski. To twoje pierwsze konto? K.: Tak, to moje pierwsze i jedyne konto. Oficjalnie działam na wiki od września 2012 roku, lecz już od stycznia pojawiałem się na wiki jeszcze jako niezarejestrowany użytkownik. Pamiętam dobrze, jak HPW liczyła zaledwie 300 artykułów. Aktywnych użytkowników można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki, lecz ta niewielka grupa osób już wtedy była na tyle zaparta, żeby w końcu stworzyć największą wikię w Polsce oraz z każdym dniem ciągle ją rozwijać. B.A.: Jak to się stało, że dołączyłeś do wiki? Co cię skłoniło? K.: Można powiedzieć, że głównym inicjatorem, który przyczynił się do tego, że założyłem konto, byli użytkownicy, którzy tworzyli i tworzą tutaj do dziś świetną atmosferę. Drugą rzeczą była chęć pomocy w rozbudowie tak świetnego projektu. Niejednokrotnie widziałem, że brakowało rąk do pomocy w rozbudowie wiki. To spowodowało, że to właśnie tu i w tamtym przełomowym momencie dla HPW postanowiłem założyć konto i pomóc tutejszym użytkownikom w rozwoju naszej wiki. B.A.: Cieszę się niezmiernie, że dołączyłeś. Może opowiesz o swoich początkach na wiki? K.: Bardzo chętnie. Wydawać by się mogło, że to była prosta sprawa... jednak początki bywały trudne. Nie do końca znałem wszystkie mechanizmy, a wtedy nie było jeszcze tych wszystkich ułatwień dla nowych użytkowników, jakie są teraz. Jednak użytkownicy byli na tyle mili, że szybko wprowadzili mnie w działanie tej wiki oraz nauczyli jak poprawnie tworzyć artykuły i je rozbudowywać. W 2013 roku wiele razy brałem udział w Artykule Miesiąca, który ku mojemu zaskoczeniu udało mi się niejednokrotnie wygrać. To był dla mnie taki szczególny motor do dalszego działania, bo wiedziałem, że to, co robię, przynosi jakiś efekt, i że nie jest bez sensu. B.A.: Święte słowa, udział w AM daje pozytywną energię do działania, więc drodzy użytkownicy – bierzcie przykład z Krissa i nie tylko. Powiedz, czy twój obecny avatar jest twoim pierwszym? K.: Co prawda avatar u mnie to raczej stała i rozpoznawalna rzecz, lecz kilka razy zdarzyło mi się go zmienić. Na początku miałem systemową kulę ziemską, gdyż jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, nie wszystko działało tak, jakbyśmy chcieli. Nie potrafiłem dodać własnego avatara, jaki by mi się naprawdę podobał. Przez pierwszy rok na wiki towarzyszyła mi właśnie kula ziemska (śmiech). Pierwszy raz avatar zmieniłem w drugiej połowie 2013 roku. Był to twój ukochany Syriusz, trzymający lampkę wina. Następnym avatarem był uroczy blondynek w okularkach i z gitarą (śmiech). Jednak pewnego razu w Fan Arcie była kategoria „użytkownicy HPW” i jedna z naszych najlepszych rysowniczek - Rene.2705 - narysowała rysunek, który wygrał i od momentu wygrania tamtej edycji jest moim avatarem aż do dnia dzisiejszego. B.A.: Czyżby ten sam Syriusz co u mnie widnieje? K.: Dokładnie ten sam, co właśnie jest obecny w twoim avatarze. Przywiązuję do niego dużą wartość sentymentalną. B.A.: Miło. Cenię tak samo jak ty stały avatar, który staje się znakiem rozpoznawczym. Jesteś już ponad 5 lat na wiki. Jakie są twoje spostrzeżenia? Coś się zmieniło? K.: Oj, tak. 5 lat to sporo czasu. Wiele na wiki się w tym czasie zmieniało - od zmian personalnych w kadrze, pewnych epok użytkowników stale tu edytujących, po zmiany w wyglądzie oraz funkcjach wiki. Wygląd HPW teraz, a kilka lat temu wstecz, jest całkowicie inny, niż moglibyśmy to sobie wyobrazić. Myślę, że było to związane z brakiem wiedzy o szczegółach, które są przyjemne dla oka. Obecnie faktycznie technicy są na tyle wyspecjalizowani w swoim fachu, że bez problemu potrafią robić najróżniejsze rzeczy na wiki, które poprawiają jej sprawność oraz funkcjonowanie. Na naszej wiki natomiast poza samym wyglądem zmienia się nastawienie użytkowników. Kiedyś skupiano się bardziej na ilości i długości artykułów, obecne bardziej na jakości oraz samym kontakcie ze społecznością. Wydaje mi się, że kiedyś wszystko było prostsze. Nie potrzeba było regulaminów i innych praw, których trzeba było przestrzegać. Każdy wiedział, jak należy się zachować. Niestety dziś jest wiele osób, które o dobrych manierach zapominają. B.A.: No, niestety świat ciągle pędzi i czasem trzeba coś zmienić i na HPW. Dzięki za tych kilka słów. A jakie masz wspomnienia związane z HPW? K.: Ooo, dużo by opowiadać. Na pewno super wspomnieniem jest Ród White'ów, w którym ówcześni użytkownicy tworzyli jedną, wielką rodzinę. Tam też poznałem wiele osób z innej strony. Przybył do nas też wtedy nasz biurol Adaś. To były wspaniałe czasy, a ród pomógł nam się zintegrować i dawał dużo energii do edycji, jak i po prostu dobrej zabawy. Powstanie Fan Arta także jest dla mnie przyjemnym wspomnieniem, które na długo zostanie mi w głowie. Poza tym wiele chwil spędzonych z tak wspaniałymi ludźmi, jacy są na naszej wiki. Rywalizacja z innymi wikiami podczas konkursu Wiki Miesiąca to również coś, co będę pamiętał. Na pewno dzień, w którym mogłem dołączyć do kadry - jako moderator oraz później admin. Także moje historyczne już udziały w AM będę długo wspominał - ile było przy tym śmiechu, ale też zdrowej rywalizacji między nami. Dużo by jeszcze wspominać... ale tak pokrótce cieszę się, że mogłem się podzielić. :D B.A.: No wiesz... po co „''już historyczne''”? Zawsze jest kolejna edycja AM ;). Od kiedy jesteś fanem serii? K.: Pierwsze części miałem okazję zobaczyć już jak byłem dzieckiem, to było może w 2004/2005 roku. Wydawało mi się wtedy, że są bardzo straszne… W wieku 10 lat pierwszy raz miałem w ręce książkę z tej serii, chociaż nie czytałem tego wtedy jeszcze ze zrozumieniem. Dopiero trzy lata później fragment pierwszej części czytaliśmy na lekcji w szkole. Wydało mi się to bardzo ciekawe, dlatego niedługo po tym poszedłem do biblioteki wypożyczyć kolejne części, aż w końcu przeczytałem każdą książkę z całej serii. To właśnie w 6 klasie szkoły podstawowej zostałem prawdziwym fanem Harry'ego. Kiedyś wolałem bardziej filmy, lecz od dłuższego już czasu myślę, że książki są o wiele lepsze, szczególnie że mają wiele wątków, które w filmach się nie pojawiły. B.A.: O proszę, jak miło. Książki wręcz odkrywają przed nami swoje sekrety, za każdym razem jak je czytamy. Jako fan, do jakiego domu w Hogwarcie należysz?? K.: Osobiście widzę się w Ravenclawie, chociaż wiele stron przydziela mnie również do Slytherinu. Jednak więcej cech mam właśnie z Krukona. Slytherin miał w swoich szeregach wiele złych osób, a ja nie toleruję panującego zła na świecie, dlatego właśnie z tego powodu nie mógłbym tam trafić. Jednak ja lubię się uczyć i cenię przyjaciół, więc mimo wszystko jestem Krukonem. B.A.: No, ta odpowiedź mi sie podoba, jednak nie należy patrzeć na każdego Ślizgona przez pryzmat tego, że te osoby są złe. ;) Jakie masz ulubione postacie lub postać z serii? K.: Jakoś nigdy szczególnie nie miałem swoich ulubieńców. Może Hermiona, która była bystra i umiała każdej sprawie zaradzić. Naprawdę była wielką czarownicą i właściwie tytuł ministra dostała zasłużenie. Lubię też Flitiwcka - był często zabawny i potrafił rozśmieszyć mnie w całej serii. Poza tym był sympatycznym, małym człowieczkiem. :D Z nauczycieli również Minerwę cenię za to, jaka jest w stosunku do innych, że wszystkich potrafi ocenić sprawiedliwie, bez względu na sytuację. „Wielka czarownica”można powiedzieć bez oporu. B.A.: Ciekawie. Jakie przedmioty byłyby twoimi ulubionymi?? K.: W Hogwarcie zapewne eliksiry i zielarstwo należałoby do moich ulubionych przedmiotów. Może też zaklęcia, bo uczą wiedzy praktycznej w magii, a ja uwielbiam wszystkie przedmioty praktyczne, a szczególnie te związane z doświadczeniami. Tak więc eliksiry to coś dla mnie. Nudziłbym się na wróżbiarstwie czy transmutacji, jakoś te przedmioty do mnie nie przemawiają. B.A.: A jakim byłbyś uczniem w Hogwarcie? K.: Uczniem w Hogwarcie – myślę, że na pewno nie odpuściłbym sobie nauki, na pewno kusiłoby mnie żeby zostać prefektem. Na pewno pozostawałbym na dobrych stosunkach ze wszystkimi nauczycielami. Osobiście nie wiem czy dołączyłbym do Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Może dopiero po tym, jakbym widział, że przynosi ona znaczące efekty. Dużo czasu spędzałbym też w bibliotece oraz na dziedzińcu z innymi czarodziejami. Na pewno chodziłbym na astronomię i numerologię, to ciekawe przedmioty. Starałbym się też zachowywać dobre stosunki z uczniami wszystkich domów i nie oceniać ich po pozorach. B.A.: Czyli grzeczny i ułożony uczeń. Jaki wybrałbyś zawód w magicznym świecie? K.: Praca w ministerstwie magii jako jeden z urzędników w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów albo to, co mnie interesuje - pracownik Szpitala Świętego Munga. Leczenie magicznych przypadków to bardzo interesująca praca. Myślę, że odnalazłbym się w takiej pracy, pomagając ludziom w ich problemach. B.A.: Ciekawie. Twoja wymarzona rożdżka to... K.: Myślę, że rdzeń - włókno ze smoczego serca, gdyż te różdżki mają bardzo dużą moc i są oddane swoim właścicielom. Długość - około 13 i 1/2 cala. Na pewno musi być elastyczna, ze względu na moją nieuwagę oraz wykonana z wiązu, gdyż to drzewo umożliwia wykonywanie wielu skomplikowanych zaklęć lub czerwonego dębu, który również dostosowuje się do nowych zaklęć. B.A.: Łaa... Fajnie przemyślane. A chcesz wiedzieć jakie drzewo pasowałoby ci według kalendarza celtów?? K.: Oo, bardzo chętnie się dowiem! :D B.A.: Według kalendarza celtyckiego byłby to cedr. A co na ten temat jest napisane na naszej wiki? Właściciele różdżki wykonanej z cedru odznaczają się lojalnością, uprzejmością, koleżeńskością i niezwykłą siłą charakteru. Dobrze dobrana wyposaża właściciela w odpowiednią broń w trakcie pojedynków czarodziejów. Różdżka ta pomaga także w wydobyciu potencjału z czarodzieja. Co o tym sądzisz? Pasuje do ciebie? K.: Myślę, że faktycznie mógłbym mieć różdżkę wykonaną z tego drzewa. Dla zainteresowanych dodam, że Pottermore wybrał mi niezwykle elastyczną różdżkę z rdzeniem z ogona jednorożca, mającą 13 i 3/4 cala i wykonaną z drzewa orzechowego. B.A.: Ciekawe, czarny orzech wg naszej wiki: Różdżka z czarnego orzecha nie należała do łatwych do opanowania. Posiadała także pewną cechę, którą większość posiadaczy różdżek uważało za wadę: dramatycznie traciła moc, jeśli jej właściciel dopuścił się jakiejkolwiek formy samooszukiwania. Jeśli czarownica bądź czarodziej nie chciał lub nie był w stanie być uczciwy wobec siebie i innych, różdżka nie działa prawidłowo. Dopasowana do uczciwego i świadomego właściciela stawała się jednak najbardziej lojalną i imponującą różdżką. Co o tym sądzisz? K.: Myślę, że Pottermore się nie pomyliło. Lubię stawiać sobie różne wyzwania, a opanowanie takiej różdżki byłoby dla mnie ciekawym doświadczeniem. B.A.: Zapewne. Już omówiliśmy wszystko związane z wikią i światem HP, a więc pozwól, że przejdziemy do tzw. drugiej części rozmowy. Jaki Kriss jest poza wikią? K.: Poza wikią to bardzo zajęty człowiek :), od października student i sesja za sesją. Jednak jak mam wolny czas to go nie zapełniam na siłę, a raczej przeznaczam na odpoczynek. Lubię spotkania towarzyskie i długie rozmowy ze znajomymi. Poza tym czytam wiele książek wszelkich gatunków - kryminały, fantasy i dramaty. Interesuje się gotowaniem - szczególnie kuchnia włoska i indyjska. Nie boję się nowych wyzwań i stawiam czoła każdej sprawie i problemowi. Amatorsko też interesuje się prawem i polityką. Lubię podróże i luźne, niezaplanowane wyprawy w las, nad jezioro i w plener. B.A.: Ooo... ciekawie. A co jest twoim hobby? K.: Hobby, hmm… Poza tym, o czym wspomniałem wyżej, to lubię w wolnym czasie czytać o różnych ciekawostkach naukowych. Ciekawostki ze świata przyrody i zwierząt, różnych dziedzin nauki to moja pasja, coś co robię z przyjemnością w wolnym czasie. Ponadto szkicuję projekty domów, wyobrażenia i dekoracje przestrzeni. To raczej skutek nadmiernej gry w simsy w młodości. :P Gram w gry, szczególnie Gothica, Risena, Crusader, czy też w Heroesa. B.A.: Jak widzę masz wiele zainteresowań i różne hobby. Co do książek, jakie czytasz - podałbyś kilka tytułów, które polecasz? K.: Pewnie! :) Polecam i zachęcam do przeczytania „''Pościgu''” Clive'a Cusslera, książek Dana Browna, szczególnie „''Zaginiony Symbol''” i „''Początek''”, książek Tolkiena, których jak się okazuje mało kto czytał, a zwłaszcza „''Hobbita''”! B.A.: Jak pamiętam, „''Hobbit''” był lekturą szkolną, ale kto wie, może listy się pozmieniały ;) Patrząc na wymienione przez ciebie gry, to w większości RPGi. To twój ulubiony gatunek? K.: Tak, zdecydowanie RPG :) Dużo w nich trzeba szukać, rozwiązywać, bardzo lubię takie gry. B.A.: Gry na wiele godzin z dużą ilością zadań pobocznych? K.: Lubię, jak w grze jest już wyznaczony cel, do którego trzeba samemu, powoli dojść. Właśnie trzeba wykonać wiele zadań pobocznych, aby ostatecznie dojść do wyznaczonego celu. B.A.: Też lubię takie gry. Polecam serię The Elder lub Dragon Age. Zbliżamy się już powoli do końca wywiadu. Chciałbyś jeszcze o czymś wspomnieć? K.: Hmm… Myślę, że twoje pytania były bardzo dobrze skonstruowane, że o wszystkim, co chciałem powiedzieć, to już powiedziałem. Przede wszystkim chcę zachęcić ipków do zarejestrowania i tworzenia razem z wszystkimi użytkownikami naszej wiki! Nie bać się edytować, bo obecna administracja jest bardzo chętna do wszelkiej pomocy dla nowych użytkowników! :D B.A.: To miłe. Chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić? K.: Na początek chciałbym podziękować ci za wspaniały wywiad! Nie chcę wymieniać nikogo, kogo szczególnie chciałbym pozdrowić, gdyż mógłbym kogoś pominąć. Pozdrawiam na pewno wszystkich uczestników mistrzostw, członków kadry, użytkowników, którzy rozbudowują naszą HPW no i wszystkich gości, którzy cieszą nas obecnością na czacie i discordzie! B.A.: Dziekuję w imieniu wszystkich. Oj tam, nie ma za co. Rozmowa trochę trwała, ale już ją kończymy. Czy denerwowałeś się przed rozmową? K.: Z tobą nigdy się nie denerwuję! :D Wiedziałem, że będzie przyjemnie i tak też było. :D B.A.: Miło mi. Tak więc dziękuję jeszcze raz za wzięcie udziału w wywiadzie. ;) K.: Również dziękuję. :D Rozmowa została zarejestrowana od połowy kwietnia do 27 lipca 2017 w miłe wieczory, w doborowym towarzystwie. Mam nadzieję, że wywiad z Krissem wam się spodobał. Pod spodem macie przydatne linki. Zapraszam do zgłaszania kolejnych osób do Wieczorów... Na sam koniec, chciałabym podziękować za czekanie na kolejną wywiado-rozmowę oraz za czytanie jej. Mam nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób przybliżyłam wam osobę Krissa. Również chciałam podziękować: Krissowi za mile spędzony czas, Alice za sprawdzenie błędów oraz wam społeczności za czytanie. _____ Kolejny wywiad: Sierpień 2017 Post do zapisów: Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty - zapisy Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach